Amber Scott
|image = File:District_3_Female.jpg |Row 1 title = Age |Row 1 info = 13 |Row 2 title = Occupation |Row 2 info = Tribute |Row 3 title = Home |Row 3 info = District 3 |Row 4 title = Gender |Row 4 info = Female |Row 5 title = Height |Row 5 info = 5"9' |Row 6 title = Weapon |Row 6 info = Electric Traps, Wire, Snares |Row 7 title = Appearance |Row 7 info = The Hunger Games |Row 8 title = Portrayed By |Row 8 info = Kalia Prescott}} Main Information: Amber is District 3's Female Tribute alongside Noah, the male representive of District 3, both are friends and are somehow close, Amber has a love for Electric Traps and has a smart mind like some tributes and is the third smartest, behind Alessa who is second and Foxface who is first. 74th Annual Hunger Games: Amber was selected as District 3's Female tribute along with Noah and both traveled to the Capitol and were taken in the hands of their stylists and were dressed for the tribute parade.s ilver dressed Tribute Parade: Amber and Noah were first seen at the parade,dressed in silver outfits that represent the intricate inner working of electronic devices. The silver mesh material is very shiny, Amber was waving nervously alongside Noah. Training: Amber is seen listening to Atala speak about how each of the tributes will die. She was running on the gauntlets during training, and falls, splitting her lip.Glimmer, Marvel, Clove and Cato laugh at her while the others are concerned, especially her partner, who reluctantly laughs after Glimmer elbows him, Amber Recieied a score of 6 and Had 30-1 Odds of Winning the Games. Amber was approached by Demetria Evans to join Demetria's "nameless queens" alliance. Though hesitant at first, her mentor Wiress encouraged her to join. The next day, she approached Demetria confirming her position in the alliance, along with Foxface, Sienna, Savannah and Susan. Interviews: Amber wore a light green gown and she had a confident personal for her interview with Caeser Flickerman, she promised that she would win and will try her hardest as possible, which pleased Caeser. Before the Games: Amber went into a tube with the other 23 Tributes which rose into the arena and infront of the Cornucopia, She was stationed on the left of Noah, her district partner and on the right of Mark, the District 10 boy on the podiums. Bloodbath: Like most of the other tributes she ran towards the Cornucopia. The District 3 female was able to get a backpack, Eric, the male from 5 threw her onto the ground, injuring her. Amber get back up and short while later Marina the district 4 female tribute slashes her right leg and she falls to the ground wounded. The district 5 male (Eric) comes back and hits Amber in the head with a sccle. Amber appears to be dead, However, Amber uses her knowledge to stop her heartbeat and tricks the Capitol in thinking she’s dead. Amber is the 3rd winner of the 74th annual Hunger Games secretly and is shipped back to district 3 and lives her life hidden in the shadows. Personality: Amber is part anti-social but is insecure about her feelings and only speaks to Noah, she has an intelligent mind and always gathers information from the Careers with much information as possible so they can't know what they are planning to do which can sabotage them. Film Portrayal: In The Hunger Games Film, Amber is portrayed by Kalia Prescott Trivia: *Amber's odds of winning were 30-1. *In the arena, the color of the jacket she wore was mustard yellow. *Amber was the second youngest female tribute, after Rue. *Amber was the tallest female tribute at 5'9". *It is unknown what weapon Amber used in the bloodbath, but it is known that she obtained a black backpack.It was Possible her weapon was a coil. *It is assumed that she was rather quick, since she did obtain a backpack in the Corucoupia bloodbath. Category:74th Hunger Games Tributes Category:Females